


A Peachy Keen Escape Plan

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [18]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Captured AGAIN?! Well, this time Peach isn't content to wait for Mario to rescue her. She'll happily suck on an army of Troopa turtle dicks if it means they'll help her get out of this mess!





	A Peachy Keen Escape Plan

A Peachy Keen Escape Plan  
-by Drace Domino

“Please, please help, somebody!” Princess Peach wailed through the halls of Bowser’s castle, rattling the chains keeping her locked in the dungeon. The princess was throwing a bit of a tantrum and rightfully so - usually when Bowser captured her, he still had the common decency to keep her locked away someplace nice! She wasn’t sure what changed about her old enemy’s dealings with her, but this? This was a completely unacceptable prison for a princess! Stone floors and stone walls, barely any light coming in from the nearby barred window, and it was so darn drafty! She had difficulty keeping her flowing pink dress from blowing upward, exposing her thigh-high stockings and innocent pink panties. “Maaaaaaaariooooo!”

Peach whined and whimpered and fought against her shackles, but it was to no avail. This time, Bowser wasn’t going to be charmed by her beauty. He kept her locked in the basement where any prisoner deserved to be - this time, his focus was on nothing more than luring Mario to his doom. No marriage proposals to Peach. No silly clown cars. No involvement from his bratty son. This time...Bowser was serious, and Peach was a means to an end.

And that meant it was time for Princess Peach to take the initiative for a change. The princess continued to throw a tantrum until she finally heard the sounds of a patrol coming to the dungeon - no doubt sick of hearing her wail at the top of her lungs. Sure enough, they rolled down the steps two by two, a mix of Koopa Troopas, Snifits, and even a few Goombas. The lead of the group, a Koopa Paratroopa, held himself a few feet off the ground as he rattled the bars to Peach’s cell.

“Hiphuphorpblorbpop!” the chattering of the Koopas was impossible to decipher, but his command to be silent was nonetheless clear. “Hoopbruupblorbup!”

“Oh please, please let me out! I have to help Mario!” Peach begged, tugging at her chains and gazing at the small squad of minions that watched her. The idea that would lead to her escape didn’t strike her until she noticed the eyes of one of the Troopas, bouncing up and down to keep his gaze upon her royal bust within her dress. From there...it was all too easy. “I’ll...I’ll make it worth your while!”

The minions of Bowser exchanged glances with one another, before suddenly rushing the door of her cell in a desperate, mad charge to claim a worthy reward.

***

Turtle dick didn’t taste anywhere near as bad as Peach would’ve guessed. As the princess cradled her hands underenath the Paratroopa’s shell her head dipped even lower, moving to the point that her nose tickled his soft underbelly and his tangy member lunged deep within his throat. It was impossible for anyone that lived in the Mushroom Kingdom to fail to notice just how hung the Troopas were - and admittedly, she had always wondered what it would be like to suck one. Now she knew, and the results were...pretty pleasing, if she was being honest!

“Hoophurplaroooop!” The Paratroopa’s warbling noises came louder and louder, and he started to spasm within Peach’s grasp. The princess was kneeling right there in her cell surrounded by the small platoon of minions, willing to give each and every one of them a blowjob so long as they lined up nice and orderly. Each of them were small enough for Peach to carry in her hands and do all the work herself, though even with her calling the shots there was plenty of them to get through. Hopefully, her belly wouldn’t get full before the end! As turtle cum rioted through her throat and flooded her gullet with its creamy texture Peach finally plucked her lips off of the Paratroopa’s dick, licking her chops of the gooey Paratroopa squirt and giving a bright and friendly smile.

“Sweet!” She cooed, and held the Troopa until his wings lifted him free of his hands. “Who’s next?”

The clamoring noise of the minions arguing with one another filled the dungeon, but Peach just giggled. They were almost cute when they weren’t trying to throw Mario down a pit, after all! One of her gloved hands reached out and she patted the nearest Goomba on the head, finding it impossible to ignore that his cock was so hard it looked like he was standing with three feet. Soon he was scooped up into her hands and that big, mushroom-headed mushroom dong was lifted into the air, sticking straight up and demanding her doting attention. Peach just gave a faint giggle as she started to slip her head forward, smoothing her tongue back and forth over the tip and claiming a whole new taste.

“Mmm! You’re all so yummy!” She giggled again, and looked across the crowd with a smile. Troopas, Goombas, Snifits...she had so many dicks to suck in order to earn her freedom, but it was turning out to be the most fun she’d ever had escaping from Bowser’s castle. So much so that wasn’t all that keen on leaving anytime soon. “Someone go find a Wiggler, Kameh, and Boo, please! I want to try it all!” Her delightful giggle carried forward until her voice was muffled, her mouth soon stuffed by a Goomba’s ludicrously well-hung cock.

Princess Peach was going to spend her evening content in the dungeon, sucking as many minion dicks as she could find!

When Bowser and Mario finally arrived in the dungeon for their final showdown, shit was awkward, to say the least.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
